


La Disparition

by Rincevent



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Mystery, fantastique
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3732577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rincevent/pseuds/Rincevent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Récit original : que se passe-t-il quand tout le monde s'en va ? Que se passe-t-il quand le reste de la planète décide de vous mettre à la porte ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Disparition

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est un récit basé sur une idée qui me trottait dans la tête depuis plusieurs années, jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne que feu Terry Pratchett et Stephen Baxter allaient faire quelque chose de proche dans leur saga la Longue Terre.

Regard scrutateur.

\- À ton avis c'est quoi ?  
\- Je dirais... que c'est de la merde.  
\- ... Non je voulais dire c'est quoi comme bestiole qui a pu pondre ça ?  
\- Je sais pas mais elle était grosse, visiblement.  
\- Écoute, je crois que si on me demande mon avis, t'es pas prêt pour un recrutement de zoologiste.  
\- En même temps j'y connais pas grand chose, hein.  
\- Teuh teuh teuh ! Qui s'est vanté de connaitre tous les noms de bestioles par cœur ?  
\- Si t'écoutais un peu mieux pendant les pauses, t'aurais entendu que c'est quand j'avais huit ans que j'avais mémorisé pleins de noms de dinos et de mammifères, et que plus de vingt ans dans la petite couronne ont enfoui tout ça depuis longtemps.  
\- ... Mais à ton avis, ça peut être quoi ?  
\- Oh tu me fatigues. C'est sûrement un élan jaune à pois bleus et à l'anus boursoufflé, et donc il doit être de très mauvaise humeur. Et puis tu peux essuyer ta semelle, maintenant ? À moins que tu veuilles garder ça en souvenir ?

Son collègue suivit son conseil en frottant son pied dans l'herbe du bas-côté de la route, puis sursauta en entendant un cri animal non loin.

\- Putain ! C'est quoi ça encore ?  
\- Je dirais que c'est le chien du couple de vieux qui nous a tenu la grappe au restau hier midi.

Les deux agents de la direction départementale de l'équipement rejoignirent leurs collègues de circonstance les attendant au bout de la route.

\- Bon, maintenant que Jean-Paul et Bernard ont finir de pisser sur les pâquerettes ont va pouvoir y aller ?

Après quelques rires et commentaires plus gras que ce dans quoi Bernard avait posé le pied, la petite équipe franchit la frontière. Ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait. La borne avait été coupée nette et soulevée par un arbre.

\- Tout le monde a sa carabine et son pistolet d'alerte ? Oui ? Vos radios marchent bien ? Oui ? Parfait, entrons maintenant dans le reste de l'union européenne.

Agents de la DDE, des ponts et chaussées, des eaux et forêts, de la gendarmerie, du renseignement, et d'allez savoir combien d'agences étaient réunis pour étudier la possibilité de lancer l'exploitation des gisements de minerais et d'hydrocarbures les plus proches. S'il y en avait, mais un satellite lancé l'année dernière avait apparemment confirmé cette hypothèse. Deux ans qu'ils les avaient perdus. Deux ans qu'ils ignoraient si leurs proches étaient morts, ou si c'était eux et tout le pays qui l'étaient.

\- Aïe ! Putain de racines !  
\- Et oui, mon Sylvain ! Ici c'est une forêt primaire, y a pas de chemins et faut lever le pied ! Mais ça vous savez faire aux ponts et chaussées, hein ?  
\- Je porte plainte pour harcèlement !  
\- Tu peux pas, on est plus en France !  
\- Je porte plainte pour insulte transfrontalière et inter-service, alors !  
\- T'en fais pas, trois semaines de marche et on déposera ta plainte à Bruxelles. Ou son emplacement théorique, en tous cas.

Le groupe progressa plusieurs heures au travers de la forêt vierge. Vierge de toute civilisation et, ne tardèrent-ils pas à s'en rendre compte, de toute pollution tant l'air était pur et tant le calme régnait. Il y a deux ans et un mois, la France... avait quitté le monde. Ou était arrivée dans un monde tout neuf. Ou c'est le reste de la planète qui était parti, qui sait ? En tous cas, les gens s'étaient réveillés un matin, avaient pris leurs voitures, et ceux qui travaillaient ou vivaient près des frontières avaient dû s'arrêter car il n'y avait plus rien. Juste une nature vierge qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Les pays étrangers, leurs infrastructures, leurs monuments historiques, leurs habitants... Tout avait disparu. Accessoirement, les satellites aussi, y compris ceux lancés par la France. Incroyable et inexplicable, mais on continuait pourtant à débattre de l'opportunité de donner le droit de vote aux étrangers vivant dans l'hexagone.

Après une courte panique au cours de laquelle la bourse s'était cassée la gueule, on avait fini par comprendre que c'était embêtant, mais qu'au moins on n'avait plus de dettes à l'étranger puisque, aha, il n'y avait plus d'étrangers. Donc le pays, bien que paniqué et peiné pour ceux qui avaient perdu leurs proches vivant ailleurs, s'était très vite dit "oh... bon... du coup ça va être plutôt bon pour l'emploi, non ?". Et de fait, la demande de main d'œuvre avait connu un essor spectaculaire puisqu'il fallait désormais produire localement pour tout un pays, même si de nombreux biens continuaient à manquer tant que de nouvelles usines n'étaient pas lancées. On s'était dépêché de profiter de l'occasion pour changer un peu les réglementations. C'est qu'il fallait plus de souplesse de la part des travailleurs dans ce temps de crise, mais on ne se priva pas non plus d'attraper la finance par la gorge pour lui rappeler qu'il n'était plus possible de fuir le fisc. Le gouvernement avait finit par affirmer qu'en l'absence des gouvernements étrangers sa souveraineté s'exercerait partout. Une précaution utile, quoiqu'illusoire, pour garder l'œil sur les nombreuses personnes tentant de rejoindre leurs pays d'origine en espérant les y reconstituer.

Peu de gros navires avaient réussi à quitter le pays. C'était surtout les petits qui s'étaient mis à faire le va-et-vient, notamment entre les deux rives de la Méditerranée. Beaucoup de personnes avaient voulu quitter un pays gangrené et, pensaient-ils, rejeté par dieu, préférant retourner vers une nouvelle terre promise. L'enthousiasme était un peu retombé quand certains n'avaient rien trouvé à l'emplacement des lieux saints. Et, quoi qu'on en dise, un prêche enflammé diffusé en direct sur internet mais qui se termine brutalement quand un lion saute par surprise sur le prêcheur pour le boulotter... Ça dissuade légèrement. Mais pas complètement.

Le phénomène n'avait été précédé d'aucun signe précurseur, et à dire vrai personne n'arrivait à l'expliquer. Un soir, à 23h59 la France faisait partie du monde moderne, et puis à minuit pile toutes les transmissions avaient cessé, on avait perdu le contact avec les avions et bateaux à destination de l'étranger, mais pas avec ceux qui arrivaient. Les scientifiques continuaient à chercher, mais globalement on sentait bien qu'ils étaient sur le point de laisser tomber tant c'était aberrant. Déjà, comment pouvait-on faire disparaitre un pays (puisque tout le reste avait disparu, on partait du principe que c'est la France qui s'était "téléportée" ailleurs) ? Ensuite, comment pouvait-on le faire en suivant scrupuleusement les frontières ? Et enfin, quelle logique à ce que l'Allemagne ou l'Espagne ne soient plus accessibles mais la Réunion et la Guadeloupe oui ?

\- C'est dingue qu'on ait rien repéré, quand même !  
\- C'est pas faute d'avoir cherché. Les seules ondes électromagnétiques viennent des territoires français.  
\- Et est-ce qu'on est sûr qu'on a pas remonté le temps, genre des millions d'années en arrière ?  
\- Ben déjà y a toujours certains cratères de météorites récents, donc non. Ensuite les animaux sont les mêmes que ceux qu'on connait. Enfin, c'est scientifiquement pas possible.  
\- Non mais on sait pas tout, on comprend pas l'univers donc va savoir hein...  
\- Oui mais non, là ça fait mauvaise série télé. On connait suffisamment les principes physiques de notre monde pour pouvoir dire que... y a vraiment très très peu de chances.  
\- ... Et si on a fait un bond... dans le futur ?  
\- Non.  
\- Et pourquoi pas ?  
\- Même chose : pas de bouleversements géologiques, les continents n'ont pas bougé, les étoiles non plus, pas d'espèces nouvelles. Des espèces normalement éteintes, oui. Mais pas d'espèces inconnues. Non non, on est toujours maintenant. Mais tous seuls.  
\- Et pas de trace de civilisation...  
\- Ni humaine ni, je vous vois venir, ni extraterrestre. Pas de pyramides en Égypte, pas de figures à Nazca, pas de Stonehenge. Comme si on se retrouvait dans un monde où on était jamais apparus.  
\- Une croissance illimitée s'offre à nous !  
\- Ouais enfin pour qu'il y ait de la croissance faudra déjà extraire au moins du charbon, parce que les centrales nucléaires vont bientôt être à sec, le pétrole est strictement rationné, et pareil pour le gaz. J'ai quand même deux voisins qui sont morts de froid cet hiver parce qu'ils n'avaient plus de fioul et pas de cheminée ! Et puis la bouffe se fait plus rare, aussi. Encore heureux qu'on a les dom-tom pour certains trucs.

Le groupe arriva dans une clairière donnant sur une prairie et une rivière, et s'installa pour manger. On tira des guetteurs au sort car il y avait de nombreux animaux sauvages qui ne craignaient pas l'homme. Au milieu du repas, un grondement de tonnerre résonna dans la vallée, provoquant une envolée d'oiseaux mais aussi, et à la grande frayeur du groupe, le réveil d'une horde de gros animaux couchés dans l'herbe juste à côté.

\- Oh putain ! Ils sont près, ces cons, j'espère qu'ils vont pas nous charger !  
\- Parlez-moins fort...  
\- C'est quoi, c'est des bisons ?  
\- ... Non je crois que c'est des aurochs. Y en avait partout jusqu'au Moyen-Âge, et puis ils se sont éteints à cause de la chasse. Ils étaient assez agressifs, je crois.

L'en d'entre eux se retourna vers le groupe, tête dressée. Le groupe se tut mais deux gendarmes se saisirent de leurs fusils et mirent lentement l'animal en joue. Un éclair et le coup de tonnerre qui suivit le fit cependant fuir, ainsi que son groupe. Plusieurs personnes poussèrent un grand soupir de soulagement.

\- La vache !  
\- C'est le cas de le dire.  
\- Ha ha !  
\- J'ai cru que le steak allait nous foncer dessus.  
\- Il était sur le point de le faire, je pense. Dommage, on aurait peut-être pu lui faire un sort.  
\- Ah non merci, déjà moi j'ai pas envie de dépecer un bestiau pareil, ensuite ça doit être super fort au goût.

Plusieurs des membres du groupe se mirent à chercher avec frénésie dans leurs poches pour en sortir de petits paquets de cigarettes qu'ils allumèrent en tremblant. Là aussi la pénurie se faisait lourdement sentir, au point que l'État avait préféré autoriser la culture libre du tabac pour éviter une explosion sociale. La Disparition mise à part, l'ambiance générale n'était pas au beau fixe car l'agressivité avait fait un sacré bond depuis que certaines substances particulièrement demandées avaient cessé d'arriver dans le pays : beaucoup moins de chocolat et de café, mais ça on y travaillait et ça n'était pas si grave, et surtout quasiment plus de stupéfiants, puisque tant les matières premières que les produits raffinés venaient d'ailleurs. Les consommateurs réguliers étaient désormais à cran et ceux qui explosaient se suicidaient ou devenaient incontrôlables. La police et les militaires avaient dû abattre de nombreux forcenés. Certains avaient commencé à attaquer les hôpitaux dans un vain espoir d'y trouver quelque chose qui les satisferaient et en avaient été pour leurs frais. Les viticulteurs étaient aux anges, par contre, puisqu'ils n'avaient désormais plus aucune concurrence étrangère.

_\- Fucking cows... just stupid fucking german cows... fuck this shit, fuck this country, I can't stand it anymore..._

L'américain aussi était à cran. Il leur faisait un peu pitié. Il se retrouvait abandonné dans un pays étranger où il ne se trouvait que pour le travail, et dont il parlait mal la langue, et maintenant devait travailler pour eux puisqu'il n'avait plus de foyer. Apparemment c'était un type d'une agence de sécurité américaine envoyé en France au titre de la coopération internationale, plutôt contre son gré à ce qu'il semblait, et qui supportait très mal la culture et la vie locale. Ils étaient nombreux, du reste, encore que la Disparition s'était produite pendant un creux relatif des entrées d'étrangers en France. Tous avaient fait le siège de leurs ambassades et consulats respectifs. Lesquelles ambassades n'avaient désormais plus rien à faire à part écarter les bras et faire l'aveu de leur propre impuissance. Qu'allaient-ils faire ? Mais que pouvaient bien faire une poignée de diplomates sans revenus dont les pays avaient cessé d'exister ? Alors le ministère des affaires étrangères s'était arrangé avec tout ce petit monde pour tenter de loger, et d'occuper, des centaines de milliers de touristes, travailleurs ou simples voyageurs. On avait rempli les petits villages pittoresques, les gîtes ruraux, tout ce qui pouvait servir de foyer, pour reloger aussi vite que possible cette foule désorientée. Avec des réactions des plus diverses au niveau local.

La place se ferait certainement. Tous ne supporteraient pas cette situation. Fort logiquement, on allait commencer à construire hors des frontières et les ressortissants des anciens pays voisins étaient aux premières lignes pour en être. Du moins ceux qui n'étaient pas déjà installés ici de longue date. Le Maghreb et le Levant attiraient un peu plus l'initiative privée, mais sans soutien gouvernemental il y avait peu de chances que ces essais de retour au pays marchent comme prévu. Ceux qui venaient d'encore plus loin étaient parfois les plus disposés à s'installer là où ils pourraient. Enfin... ça ne faisait que deux ans, c'était encore une plaie à vif pour tout le monde. Certains le vivaient particulièrement mal, notamment les très riches dont la fortune s'était évaporée en même temps que leurs biens quand l'une ou les autres ne se trouvaient pas en France, comme ce prince saoudien que la police avait dû évacuer d'un McDonald parce qu'il n'avait plus de quoi payer. Malheureusement pour beaucoup d'étrangers, plus de pays signifiait plus personne pour vous protéger et soutenir vos exigences. Le retour à la réalité avait été brutal, surtout que les parlementaires français ne se sentaient plus.

\- Plus de pays étrangers, c'est un peu triste, encore que ça dépend lesquels, n'est-ce pas ? Plus d'Union Européenne pour nous imposer ses lois, ça adoucit ma douleur. Plus de connards pour nous imposer leurs volontés, là ça me met en joie.

Cette courte réaction d'un homme politique habitué aux provocations n'était pas tombée dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Tous les partis s'étaient dépêchés d'abroger lois et règlements les plus mal vus par le pays, surtout ceux adoptés pour se plier aux exigences communautaires ou internationales. À gauche on se gargarisait de revenir enfin à l'esprit de Jaurès, et de ne plus devoir baisser la tête devant le capital ; à droite on se redécouvrait gaulliste, indépendant, et fier de l'être ; au centre on continuait à se chercher, et aux extrêmes on continuait comme d'habitude. La politique ça devait être l'art d'absorber n'importe quel choc sans broncher... La situation était bizarre. Tout à coup, le personnel politique avait repris une importance considérable, puisqu'il n'y avait plus personne au-dessus pour décider à sa place. Plus de places boursières, plus de chancelleries étrangères avec qui négocier, plus de grandes puissances à qui faire des sourires polis. Que ce soit avant ou après la Disparition, on les méprisait assez, ne voyant en eux que des parvenus se gavant d'argent public jusqu'à plus soif. La différence c'est que maintenant ils avaient les moyens d'agir et d'influer sur des décisions s'appliquant, de fait, à toute la planète.

\- On est arrivé où, au fait ?  
\- D'après le GPS on est... un peu au Nord de Sarrebruck. On a dû faire quinze kilomètres.  
\- C'est tout ? En trois heures ?  
\- On a dû traverser une forêt très épaisse. Ça nous a vachement ralenti.  
\- Et pourquoi on y est pas allés en bateau ?  
\- Parce que les rivières ne sont pas canalisées et domestiquées depuis des siècles. Vous avez tous vu les inondations à la télévision, on s'est retrouvé avec un volume d'eau supérieur à ce qu'on recevait avant. Les milliards de litres en surplus, c'est la disparition de dizaines de stations de pompages et de barrages destinées à alimenter nos anciens voisins en eau et en électricité.  
\- Rho, quand même ça doit pas être si... hein ?  
\- Et si. Sans compter que ces rivières sauvages se déplacent beaucoup et que leurs lits ne sont pas forcément les mêmes que ceux que nous leurs connaissions. Hé ! Ici y a plus de digues, plus de canaux, plus de retenues destinées à domestiquer l'eau. Une équipe a failli se noyer en tentant de remonter le Rhin, donc on estime que c'est plus prudent à pied.

Un coup de feu retentit au loin.

\- Une autre équipe ?  
\- Non. Sans doute un chasseur qui se paie du gibier de luxe. Ou un débile qui est parti tout seul et qui se fait attaquer. J'en ai marre de ces connards qui n'écoutent rien et qu'il faut secourir. C'est tous les mêmes, que ce soit à la mer, à la montagne ou en pleine nature. Quand on leur dit n'y allez pas c'est dangereux ils rigolent et vous toisent de haut, et puis après faut aller les chercher parce que ces cons sont perdus ou en difficulté. Et en plus ils t'engueulent si tu prends pas leurs affaires.  
\- Ou alors ça vient de derrière nous ? Après tout y a bien la meute qui a attaqué la gamine à côté de Lille, là.  
\- Ah non non non ! Faut arrêter de propager des conneries. La meute a suivi son chemin et aurait pu traverser le village tranquille en pleine nuit si les beaufs du coin avaient pas lâché leurs chiens de chasse. Forcément que ça les a énervés, alors quand en plus une ado débile les a attaqué avec un bâton... y a eu du vilain.  
\- En tous cas, nous on sait plus où donner de la tête avec le trafic d'animaux. Ceci dit les réseaux sont complètement désorganisés et n'ont plus les moyens d'aller chercher de l'exotique, maintenant. Enfin pour le moment. On surveille beaucoup la rive Sud de la Méditerranée parce que les migrants y voient un moyen de financer leurs projets d'installation que la république n'a ni les moyens ni l'envie de subventionner.  
\- À ce point là ?  
\- Ben par exemple, la peau d'un lion de l'Atlas - en dehors des zoos ils ont disparu de la nature y a quelques décennies - ça monte apparemment à cinq mille euros.  
\- Ah oui quand même.  
\- Un lion normal c'est deux mille. Un lion de l'Atlas, vivant, il s'en serait vendu un pour vingt mille euros.  
\- La vache !  
\- Et là la population est intacte ! Imaginez ce que ce sera dans quelques décennies si elle décline à cause de la chasse parce qu'on a pas pris des mesures drastiques !  
\- Ben moi en tous cas je confirme. D'après les collègues de Provence, les zigotos qu'ils surveillent n'ont pas du tout apprécié de se retrouver au chômage quand les arrivées de drogue se sont interrompues. Ils ont vite commencé à chercher des alternatives, et vu qu'ils étaient bien armés et que certains allaient passer leurs vacances au bled depuis des années, ils se sont dit qu'il fallait vite y retourner pour relancer la production et en extraire tout ce qui était possible. Ils sont pas nombreux, là-bas, mais ils sont bien organisés.  
\- Pourtant y a pleins de gisements d'or non exploités ici, ou ailleurs en Europe !  
\- Et oui, mais les trafiquants n'aiment pas changer leurs habitudes, et encore moins travailler. Ils veulent se faire le maximum de pognon, tout de suite et avec le moins d'efforts possible. C'est donc plus simple de faire pousser des plantes magiques, du moins c'est ce qu'ils croient, ou d'abattre un animal à la kalach que de chercher un filon, creuser, laver, etc.

En milieu d'après-midi ils repérèrent une clairière suffisamment dégagée pour que des appareils s'y posent et indiquèrent immédiatement sa position avant d'établir un campement protégé par du fil barbelé et électrifié grâce à un petit générateur. Pendant qu'on montait des tentes, on installa de quoi sonder le sous-sol, et on y décela ce qu'on espérait y trouver. Les décideurs décideraient, les financiers financeraient, et les consommateurs / contribuables en seraient pour leurs frais sans s'en rendre compte.

Quelque part très loin de là, dans l'humidité chaude d'une forêt encore primaire, un petit monolithe de pierre se laissait envahir par la mousse. Pas complètement, car celle-ci grillait inexorablement lorsqu'elle s'attaquait au cristal vert qui terminait l'ouvrage. Des humains se seraient étonnés, et même inquiétés, de voir de la lumière se dégager du seul élément non naturel de cette moitié de globe. Mais, comme un fait exprès, des humains il n'y en avait pas. Un genre de petit lémurien, probablement disparu selon les encyclopédies conservées par la bibliothèque nationale de France, bondit pour attraper un gros insecte mais rata une branche et atterrit sur le monolithe. _Plop !_ L'instant d'après il dut bondir car ses pattes le brûlaient. Il ne se rendrait jamais compte qu'il n'était plus au même endroit sans pourtant avoir changé de place, pas plus qu'il ne pourrait se rendre compte que très loin de lui, dans un pays où régnaient autrefois des pharaons, les gens se demandaient bien pourquoi le reste du monde avait disparu. Un certain professeur de langue de l'université ayant tant bien que mal évité les vicissitudes liées aux changements politiques, aurait probablement été très intéressé s'il avait pu voir cet étrange monolithe. Ses connaissances immenses lui auraient peut-être permis de déchiffrer, recouverte par la mousse au pied du monument, une courte inscription dans une écriture presque oubliée. Une inscription qu'il aurait probablement traduit "Tour de Babel - appuyer sur le cristal pour activer". Mais ce professeur avait été mis à pied suite à un énième changement de régime, il était vieux, et il n'aurait jamais l'occasion de découvrir ce monument, et par là même de rassembler des milliards d'êtres humains.


End file.
